


A Night To Remember

by booshadow8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshadow8/pseuds/booshadow8
Summary: Just two girlfriends hanging out on a normal night.Right?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Penny Polendina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Night To Remember

Penny had found herself feeling weird lately, and she couldn't figure out why.

It's hard to imagine that with her infinite ability to solve problems, and all of the knowledge she needed at just a fingers distance, she couldn't figure out what was happening.

She didn't know how to describe the feeling. It felt like her non-existent heart was going to break through her metal shell if it kept going.

Like she had swallowed a jar of butterflies. Maybe two, really.

She was concerned, thinking it was an irregularity in her programming. That's all it was, right? She'd have to call her father and find out. Hopefully he wasn't busy, but then again, he always had time for her. He was sweet like that.

The phone in her head rang a few times before a voice came through.

"Penny?" it asked. "Hello father! Are you available at the moment?" Penny replied, as cheery as usual. "Oh! I always have time for you baby, what do you need?"

If Penny's face could heat up, it would. "I need a little help. I'm...feeling something, and I don't know what it is. I thought you might know what it could've been." She said, starting to worry herself more than before.

"Oh...can you describe what you're feeling, Penny?" Her father asked, typing at his computer loud enough to hear on the other side. "Well..it's like my stomach is twisting in on itself, or my heart is going to beat out of my chest...those are metaphors, of course."

Her father went silent. Did she say something wrong? Was he okay? Was SHE okay? What- "Oh Penny, never change who you are. It sounds like you're in love, from what I'm hearing." He said, shocking Penny.

"Can...Can I feel love?" She asked him. "Well of course you can, Penny. Do you know who it is that you love?" He asked, the typing from his computer disappearing. "Well I love all of my friends! There's Ruby, Yang-" Her father interrupted her before she could continue. "No Penny, I meant who do you think gives you this feeling?"

Penny didn't respond. "...Penny?" Her father said again, worried. "Yes? Oh, sorry...her name is Blake, Blake Belladonna. I...I get the feeling whenever I'm around her." She said, slightly afraid of what her father would say next.

"..Oh, well alright sweetie. I didn't know you liked girls too. That's alright, of course. Are you going to tell her?" Penny quickly panicked. "W-Why would I tell her?! What if she thinks I'm weird, what if she doesn't like me back, what if she starts hating me after I tell her? What if-" Her father quickly interrupted her.

"Don't think like that, sweetie. You'll never know unless you try. And by the way you're thinking of her, it sounds like she's a good person, so she wouldn't hate you. Just try it, okay?" Her father said, smiling at his chair. Not that she'd know.

"I...I'll think about it. Thanks, dad. I'll talk to you later." She said, smiling before she hung up. Should she invite Blake to the dance, too? Would that be too forward...? She'll think about those things later. She had to actually find Blake first.

Walking through the halls of Beacon trying to find a singular person was a daunting task to say the least. Nobody knew where she was. She did find Yang though, who last said she was in a lecture room down the hall she was coming from. She opened the door to the lecture room, finding Blake sitting at one of the rows of seats. "Greetings, friend Blake!" she said, quickly zooming over and sitting next to her. Blake shot straight up, almost screaming.

"Oh my Oum, Penny! Don't do that again, you might give me a heart attack!" She shrieked, sitting back down. She huffed, which Penny found cute. Speaking of...Blake was cute. Her ears, her face, her eyes..she was very attractive. Her face should've melted off by now.

"Oh, I'm very sorry! I was looking for you, because I wanted to hang out with you!" She said enthusiastically, smiling so bright she might make the sun look on in horror. Blake looked at her and smiled. "Oh alright, we can hang out. Do you want to go to our dorm?" She asked, cocking her head to her right. God, she wanted to kiss her right then and there. "Oh no no, here is fine! I find privacy very pleasant." She said, almost choking on her words.

Blake looked at her suspiciously for a moment before laughing. "Heh, you're not the only one." She said, smiling as she looked around the room, admiring how many books there were. "Hey, Penny, is it hot in here or is it just me?" She asked.

"It's you." Penny blurt out, before she could tell herself not to.

"What?" Blake said, quickly turning around, her face redder than a tomato.

"What?" Penny quickly said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Did...did you say it was me?" Blake asked, her blush still VERY evident on her face. Penny panicked. "N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, who would hiccup in her sentence. Damn her terrible lying!

"Penny..is there something you have to tell me?" Blake asked, starting to regain her composure. Penny looked at her contemplating for a moment. If she didn't take her chance now, she might not be able to before she had to leave to Atlas once again....screw it. "I...You caught me. It's just.." She started, shifting in her seat. Blake's ears perked up, clearly interested.

"You're really nice, Blake. You're..it's hard to tell. I think you're cute, you're kind, you're very mysterious, i-in a good way of course!" She said, quickly panicking again. "I just..I get a weird feeling whenever I'm around you. My...my father told me that I was in love with you, and I think he may have been right." She said, looking down at her toes.

Blake was shocked, since she didn't know where this was coming from. Penny had acted weird and avoided her before, and...this was why? "Penny, I think that-" she started, before said girl interrupted.

"No! It's..you deserve someone that isn't like me, Blake. You..you can't date someone like me." She said, standing up as she hugged herself.

"L-Like what, Penny? I think you're really sweet too, but-" Blake started, before being interrupted again, which annoyed her. "You don't get it, Blake! I'm not real!" She yelled, quickly turning away from her. "I'm...I'm mechanical. I wasn't born...I was made. I..don't know what I am anymore." She said, her tone quickly becoming nostalgic, then sad. Blake didn't know how to react. She was..a robot? With an aura..? That...didn't change anything.

"Penny, you are real." She said. "What?" Penny replied, spinning in a 180. "You're real. To me. You just said you loved me, right? Being able to feel love sounds pretty human to me." She said, smiling as she placed her hands on Penny's shoulders, even if she was a few inches shorter. "And I'm pretty sure that's enough for me-" She didn't get to finish, because as soon as those words were out of her mouth, Penny's lips, as cold as they are, were on hers. She took a moment to process what was happening, before wrapping her arms around Penny's waist and pulling her closer.


End file.
